


And Peleus Held Fast

by scheherezhad



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what happens if you touch him here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Peleus Held Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a workshop on the superhero_muses lj comm, wherein we were challenged to write a story in the imperative. Also, a chance to incorporate the myth of Peleus and Thetis in a Gar fic.

Find out what happens if you touch him here. Keep trying different places, different paces, variations on a theme. Try until you know everything about him. Listen and watch, and learn all his body's secrets, the ones you haven't found yet even though you're the only one who knows what he looks like caught in the split second between animal and man.

Remember how to touch him there, to make him make that sound again. Show him where to touch to draw the same sounds out of you.

Be careful when he asks for more. Get him ready, and slide in. Breathe through it until you're both ready, then start slow, find your angle. Keep listening, keep watching so you can make it good.

Stay right there, just keep doing that. Ignore the cramp in your side. Worry about your knee later. Just keep going.

Keep your rhythm. Don't use your speed. Don't come yet.

Don't come.

Don't--

Pull out easy, and suck him down. Use a little speed in your hands, now, press the vibrations right _there_ \--

Coax out the aftershocks and bring him down slow. Make sure you clean up. Slide under the sheets and hold on to him for as long as you can, even if he becomes lion, snake, water, flame.

Tell him everything again, all the parts that got you here in the first place. Tell him until he believes it, until he knows down to his bones that it's true, even if it takes a lifetime.


End file.
